The Story of Two Lovers
by Kiss Me Before I Die
Summary: It was a cold night when Mable asked Valencia to tell her the story of her mother and father. Valencia tells her the adventures between Max and Fang. Also their love life. When he leaves her to have a cild on her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it. I feel like I was born to be a writer. I am a very big fan of Maximum Ride but I don't like the end of Fang and Angel. I just hate how he made them split apart. They were the perfect couple. Well I can't wait until the last one comes out in August. It is sad though. Well anyways, ENJOY!**

It was a cold night in Lolbeny, Crater. Valencia Martinez was just putting her grandchild to bed, when she asked her to tell her a story. "Grandma," Mable said " Can you tell me the story of mommy and daddy?"

Valencia looked at her with a tint of sadness her eyes. Max and Fang. "Of course sweetheart,"she said "A long time ago….

**8 years old**

"Momma!" Max yelled

"What sweetheart?" Valencia said

"I'm bored"

"Then why don't you go outside?"

"okay," Max said and ran out the back door. Her back yard was pretty big. It had a pool, some trees, and a swing set. What really caught her eye was a tree. It wasn't just a ordinary tree. It had over a hundred branches to climb on. Its also a tree you can build a tree house on. Maybe when she gets older she can build one.

Max ran to the tree and started to climb it. It was pretty easy since the branches were like stairs. She was climbing up when something caught her eye. It was black. She screamed because it startled her. The branch underneath her foot and she started falling. She was about to hit the ground when someone caught her. She opened her eyes to see a kid her age a wearing black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my reviewers. I appreciate it. I do not own Maximum Ride but I wish I did. I would make it better to where Max and Fang didn't break up. Well here's the story.**

They locked eyes for a few moments. Who was this mysterious boy? His eyes made her want to know. But he was a boy, not a girl. After a few minutes she jumped out of his arms and ran to her house.

"Wait!" she heard him yell ,but she didn't care. Max was out of breath by the time she got to her house. Valencia saw her and asked her what happened.

"There was this boy and I fell and he caught me and-"

"Wait one sentence at a time and a little slower so I can understand." Max's mom interrupted.

"Okay," She muttered. "There was this black thing in the tree and it scared me because I thought it was a crow. Then the branch underneath me broke and I fell. I was so close to hitting the ground when someone caught me. It turns out that the black thing was a boy."

"Did you thank him?"

"No"

"Well then, if you ever see him thank him. If you don't I am going to take you over there myself and make you."

"Ugh, fine." she said and ran upstairs to her room. Now she really had nothing to do. If she went outside she would probably see that boy again. I wonder what his name is she thought. I've never seen him in school. Maybe he's new. I'll just have to wait and see.

**Max POV**

It was Monday morning. A school day. I was sleeping peacefully when my her mom came in and yelled in my ear to wake up. That's one reason why I hated school. And there was the guy I met yesterday. I really didn't want to run into him. One of the things I really hate is saying sorry. I mean don't get me wrong its good to say sorry, its just hard to say. Well I think it is anyways.

I finally decided to get up because I didn't want to become deaf by my mother's screaming. I got up and headed to my closet. I took out a plain black T-shirt and some jeans. I am not one of those girls who play with barbies okay. Barbies are just plastic objects with fake boobs. No offense to the creators or anything I 3just think they're stupid.

When I was done getting ready I ran downstairs, grabbed my backpack, and ran out the door. I didn't want to be late to my bus. I saw Iggy, Nudge, and Ella were already there. I wonder how they get there so early. Before I got all he way there I saw someone wearing black. It was the guy who saved me. Oh boy, I was going to turn around but Ella saw me before I could.

"Max come here!" she yelled " come meet the new kid!" Ugh here we go again.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I really enjoy writing this story. I just got done with the anime series Romeo x Juliet today. It was so sad that I cried. I would say what happened at the end but I don't want to ruin it for the people who watch it. If you don't I recommend you should! It's on you tube so that should be easy for you guys to find! Also if you don't watch smosh, you should watch that too!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Kiss Me Before I Die~**


End file.
